


Why Stop There?

by ChamomileTease



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Worship, To some extent???, Transformation, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTease/pseuds/ChamomileTease
Summary: Ladybug just wants one quick orgasm before they must part ways, but Chat Noir much prefers to spoil his princess.





	Why Stop There?

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhh just straight up old-fashioned self-indulgent PWP oneshot

“We don't have much time, could I just have a quick one before I go?”

“Why stop there?”

Ladybug heard the second round of urgent beeping emitting from her miraculous. “You know why.”

They stood, Chat Noir pinning her against the wall, in a small loft in a high-rising building in Paris. What his love did not need to know at this particular moment, Chat thought, was the famous name on the lease that he had signed expressly for post-akuma romps such as this one. They were lucky enough this time to have not needed his last resort in the battle, but Ladybug didn't have the same luxury.

Her suit was undone and pushed down all the way around her knees. The man who had led her once again to this otherwise deserted apartment, the man around whose neck her arms were wrapped around for support, currently had one gloved finger between the outer lips of her swollen vulva, rubbing her erect clit with the abundance of liquid coming out of her. She was almost embarrassed by the painful obviousness of her arousal, especially since her lover's ego certainly didn't need any more stroking. What did undoubtedly need more stroking was throbbing under his touch between her legs.

“And you know I can get you there twice before you switch back.”

“We'll see,” she said as noncommittally as she could muster. At the rate things were going, though, she didn't doubt his words half as much as she was trying to convey.

“That we will.” His smugness was only compounded by her happy squeal at the way we lifted her by her waist and set her legs over his shoulders, pinning her against the wall with his head between her spread legs and her suit holding him in place around her ankles. “So what do you think, princess? Am I making you cum right away or do I get to take my sweet time?” He punctuated this question with a gentle kiss on the hood of her clit – a tiny peck, but enough to make her whole body pull him in closer, her hands digging into his blonde hair around his leather cat ears.

“It doesn't matter, I promise I won't take long.” Ladybug finished her sentence with a gasp as he grabbed her ass with both hands.

“That wasn't the question.” He gave her clit an excrutiatingly long lick, holding eye contact with her the whole time even as she gasped in delight. “Am I making you cum like I know you've been wanting me to all day?” He gave another long lick. “Or do I get to tease you like I've been daydreaming about since I woke up?”

The third time he licked her was even slower, making sure her sensitive jewel felt every delicious inch of his tongue. And this time, he stopped just as he was about to pull away, giving her clit a swirl with the tip of his tongue, then working his way back down just as gingerly. They could both feel her whole body shudder, but only she felt the familiar tightening in her pelvis warning her of what was to come. “Chat, I want you to...Oh fuck...”

“What was that, my love?” If it were up to him, he would be licking her every moment of the day. For now, he just buried his face into her pussy, where he intended to keep it as long as he possibly could. He pushed his tongue against her folds and licked in circles, tasting as much of her as he could.

“If you keep doing that, I'll...”

Hearing this, he moved one of his hands from grabbing her butt to between her legs, teasing her opening just below where his tongue was speeding up on her sensitive nub. After rubbing it up and down a couple of times, spreading her juices everywhere, he slid a finger easily inside. He couldn't help but smirk a bit at the way her legs pulled his lips even tighter against her pussy. With that, he slowly pushed his finger in and out of her as she practically rode his face, desperately humping his finger for more friction.

He grabbed her even tighter and kept his pace, and was rewarded even more quickly than he had expected to be. She cried out as she came, shouting with release as even more fluid flooded onto his gloved hand. He kept his pace and worked her pussy through its orgasm, licking her clit and massaging her g-spot in time with the delicious waves of contractions.

“That certainly didn't take long,” he teased as she became a shaking mess in his arms. “It almost seems like you were looking forward to this.”  
  
Her fingers raked through his hair as she regained a bit of control. “You have no idea,” she finally managed to gasp.

“Just one more? I know how much you love your multiples,” he crooned, burying his face back into its favorite spot. “Besides, you got more than wet enough for me to rub another out.”  
  
The sensation sent yet another, albeit smaller, more manageable, pulse of pleasure jolting through her body. Lost in the sensation, she almost didn't hear the fourth round of beeping from her earrings, a sound that indicated she only had one minute left. But still so high from her orgasm, and with his tongue so unrelentingly tracing circles onto the same spot...

“Make it quick.”

With her permission granted, he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking it hard. A sharp intake of breath came from above him, and they both knew they had made the right choice.

He once again gave silent thanks to the fact that her nigh-insatiable sex drive was as voracious as his appetite for her.

The comically small amount of teasing that was needed to get her close to her first orgasm seemed almost absent the second time around. Even so, he wasted no time in resuming his previous pace, hungrily licking her clit as he ravaged her pussy with his fingers. He could already feel her vagina tightening around his gloved digits as she pushed his face even further between her legs. His pace was as steady as a metronome, but Ladybug's moans grew more and more frantic. He greedily lapped at her beautiful pink jewel, cleaning it of the creamy liquid that her previous orgasm had left before taking it between his lips again, sucking it hungrily. With her fingers threading deep into his blonde locks, her knew the time had come.

“Fuck, I'm about to- nnng!” The sudden frantic way his fingers flew in and out of her cut her off as she let out a cry of ecstasy.

He knew without her telling him that she was once again on the verge of orgasm. He knew every sign, from her tightening grip on his hair to the way her hips tensed against him, by heart. The fact that the memories were made frequent use of didn't hurt, either. “Again, princess?”

“No, I'm gonna- Oh god! Yes!”

All at once, one of her hands let go of its firm grip on his hair to press itself over his eyes. This very nearly distracted him from the way her pussy simultaneously squeezed his fingers even harder than they had before. He focused on the task at hand rather than the inevitable, which happened much sooner than he had expected. Her cry of pleasure mixed with the sound of her transformation coming as undone as she was.

A flash of red light was still visible through his eyelids. An instant later, the flexible fabric around her ankles holding him in place from behind got tighter as it turned back into denim. All the while, she ground into him, pressing against his face, lost once again in the throes of bliss. His hand grabbed her backside more firmly, holding her in place as she thrashed in delight. As tempting as an “I told you so” was, he didn't dare take his mouth off her until he had milked every possible wave of pleasure from her folds.

With his eyes shut tight, the sound of her stunted breathing finally slowing above him was all the louder. He pulled away just a bit, but still did not look up or move to take her hand off his eyes. “Want me to stop?”

“Don't you dare.”

Never one to disobey his princess, he eagerly dived back in.

The implications of this were not lost on him, but he did try not to think too hard about the fact that the love of his life was unmasked in his arms (well, on his face). Although her transformation had actually resulted in her wearing more clothes than before – he indulged himself in feeling the hem of her cotton t-shirt as he pushed it up and out of his way – she was so much more naked and vulnerable than she had been before in just a mask and nearly-stripped-off suit.

Without the urgency of her transformation expiring looming over them, Chat could take a bit more time to properly pleasure her. At the same time, he knew that she probably also had somewhere to return to in a hurry before anyone caught on to her disappearance. He started with just his tongue, running it slowly up and down and between every inch of every wet fold in front of him. The feeling of her fingers ever-so-slightly gripping him harder atop his mask made it clear that he was doing something right.

He zeroed in on her clit, tonguing it in slow circles. He desperately wished he could see all of the expressions he had become so familiar with when they played together on the unfamiliar face he knew was looking down on him from above. Instead, he tried to think not of her trust or identity, but only of her pleasure, her desire, her need for him.

And what a need it was.

With his mouth full of her and his eyes wrapped in her hand, his face was encompassed almost entirely by her. Meanwhile, all that existed to her was the way his thumb was swiping rapidly back and forth on her nub and his lips kissing every other inch of her most sensitive area. They found themselves mutually lost in different ways in the same place, and they both recognized the slow tightening of her center.

Chat slid two fingers back inside her this time and wasted no time before stroking her g-spot. His motions were as intense as they were measured, maintaining his complete control as she lost hers. He gave her clit another kiss before moving his tongue over it fast and hard, and they both knew the end was in sight.

“Ah, Chat...if you keep going like that, I'll-”

“One more for me, princess.” He parted from licking her for only the shortest distance and briefest moment to speak before redoubling his efforts. His fingers flew in and out of her, pressing her favorite spot hard with every thrust, while his tongue ravaged her throbbing clit.

This wonderful combination coupled with his unending passion destroyed her. Ladybug cried out her lover's name as she came one last time all over his fingers and face, liquid flooding out of her only to be spread around by his fingers as he kept using them to fuck her. She cried out again as the next wave of pleasure hit her hard, barely conscious of the way her fingers dug into his hair and her pelvis pushing itself even further towards his face in a desperate bid for even more attention. Her whole body shook with overwhelming and exhausting delight, and after half a minute, she finally let go of a breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding as her orgasm faded to an end.

“Gotten your fill?” he teased from below her.  
  
All she could do was nod before breathing out a shaky sigh. “I-If you have.”

He gave her folds a gentle parting kiss, then lifted her up by her hips and set her back down. Her hand stayed pressed against his mask the whole time, and her other rested firmly on his shoulder, steadying her balance. His hands slid over her body, pulling her a bit closer. Here, in his arms, was the woman he had fallen so hard for – not the version she presented so publicly to the world, but the one he so often daydreaming of holding and kissing and teasing. And what an introduction it had been.

“Did you know that I love you?” Although his expressive eyes stayed hidden under her hand, a smile – a genuine smile, not a signature smirk – graced his face as he said this. “I tell Ladybug all the time, but I've never gotten to tell you. Not personally. Whoever you are, I love you.”

She adored every new way he found to say this to her, but this seemed to take the cake. “Three orgasms and a romantic speech like that? You really know how to woo a girl.” In a blind act of trust, she took her hand off his eyes, flinging her arms around him in a close embrace instead as she kissed him deeply. She indulged herself by peeking a bit – his eyes stayed closed. For now, she found that she appreciated this. “I love you too.”

Like magnets, they were drawn together again. Their lips crashed together and pulled apart like waves. Not once did Chat Noir's eyes open – not when his love's finger pressed on his lips as a signal that she had had her fill, nor when he heard the sound of her pants being pulled up or her zipper being re-done, nor when her lips pressed against him a final time in a goodbye kiss. “Then let's do this again sometime. You and me.”

“Just the two of us,” she agreed. “But for now, we'll call what just happened your appetizer.”

His heart skipped. It always tended to at her word play.

The sound of the door shutting reverberated through the bare-bones apartment and opened Chat's emerald eyes. He grinned to himself as he wiped across his mouth with the back of his hand. Crawling back through the open window, he began his journey back home, the taste of her still lingering.

_Another job well done._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to get fluffy but I am emotional so here we are.


End file.
